


Cupcake

by OverThereOnMars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Loves Cupcakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

She squeaked as he pushed her against the wall of his office, shoving his hand up her skirt, ripping off the sexy lace panties he got her for her birthday, then after succeeding and tossing the dainty fabric aside, his fingers began to explore the moist folds of her sex.

She moaned into his neck, her fingers fumbling, trying to unbuckle his belt only to realize he wasn't wearing a belt, she then began to try to undo the button to his pants. He stops to smack away her wandering fingers, and undoes the button to his trousers, and slowly unzips the zipper, they fall to the ground like leaves in the fall.

He returns his attention to her, all the while looking her up and down and tutting. Then like a hungry lion he rips her blouse, buttons flying everywhere.

"No bra. My little Cupcake is a very naughty girl" He says before taking a nipple into his mouth to suck on, while his hand rolled her other nipple between his fingers.

"My...Mycroft" she moaned. Her hands roamed over his body, slightly ghosting over his sheathed rock hard cock.

"mmm..." He groaned discarding his underwear and grabbing her waist, hovering her over his erect member. Kissing her lips briefly before shoving himself deep into her.

After moments of friction and moaning each others names. Mycroft realizes she is almost at her wits end, so he moves his hand down to rub her clit. As she climaxes, tightening around him, he follows suit spurting his seed inside her, moaning her name like a mantra into the crook of her neck.

Minutes Later after clothes are put back on, hair tidied. Mycroft is back at his desk typing away on his computer. When there came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mycroft yells, as the door opens and in steps a tall lean man with black curly hair

"Mycroft." The man says

"Hello Sherlock." Mycroft says with a smug smile.

"Why so smug, Mycroft? Did you cheat on your diet again?" Sherlock said sitting in the chair across from his older brother.

"As a matter of fact I just had a cupcake. Now what do you want Sherlock? I'm very busy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. How are you?


End file.
